


Just Apply STE-V

by LBibliophile



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bingo Fill, Developing Relationship, Dum-E Appreciation Hebdomad 2020, Dum-E ships it, M/M, Matchmaker DUM-E, Mutual Pining, POV Dummy (Iron Man movies), Tony Stark Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: When TON-E is sad, DUM-E finds ways to cheer him up. When TON-E is pining, DUM-E finds him STE-V.(Steve would rather prefer to have been consulted on this before being 'delivered'.)For:DUM-E Appreciation Hebdomad 2020 - day 4: word dayTony Stark Bingo 2020 - 3096 - T3: matchmaker
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Just Apply STE-V

**Author's Note:**

> **TSB fill details**  
>  Title of Piece: Just Apply STE-V  
> Card Number: 3096  
> Collaborator(s): LBibliophile  
> Square Filled:T3: matchmaker  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers  
> Rating: Gen  
> Major Tags/Warnings: Mutual pining, developing relationship, DUM-E ships it  
> Word Count: 425  
> Summary:  
> When TON-E is sad, DUM-E finds ways to cheer him up. When TON-E is pining, DUM-E finds him STE-V.  
> (Steve would rather prefer to have been consulted on this before being 'delivered'.)

Something is wrong with TON-E.

TON-E is in the workshop, at his workbench, but he’s not work _ing_.

TON-E sighs and makes a frowny face. TON-E is sad?

Sad!Tony needs fixing. How?

STE-V makes sad!TON-E happy 60% of the time. 40% of the time, STE-V makes sad!TON-E angry… but still not-sad.

Wait. TON-E is fiddling with STE-V’s damaged glove. Ahh, TON-E is not just sad, TON-E is _pining_.

TON-E needs STE-V!

Something is wrong with STE-V

STE-V is in his drawing-room, with his drawing pad, but he’s not draw _ing_.

STE-V sighs and makes a frowny face. STE-V is sad?

Sad!STE-V needs fixing. How?

Sad!TON-E and sad!STE-V makes not-sad 30% of the time. 70% of the time, they make angry and/or more-sad. Not acceptable.

Wait. STE-V is looking at sketch of TON-E. Ahh, STE-V is not just sad, STE-V is _pining_.

STE-V needs TON-E!

Pining!TON-E and pining!STE-V can make more-sad, angry, embarrassed, frustrated, more-pining, not-sad, flustered, shy, happy, excited, enthusiastic, very-happy…

(Pining!TON-E and pining!STE-V can make spectators exasperated, fond, amused…)

Worth a try..

_Hi Dum-e. I’m not really in the mood to play right no- hey! Dum-e, put me down! What… where are you taking me? Don’t you da-_

_Hey Dum-e I wondered where you’d gon- Steve?! What are you doing here?_

_I don’t know, ask him!_

Deliver Pining!STE-V to pining!TON-E: success.

_Well, while you’re here… look, I didn’t mean to yell earlier. It was just… I know you were relying on me to shut down those robots, but you were in trouble and I almost didn’t get there in time._

_Nono, you were right, I do trust you to know your abilities. And what I should have said was ‘thank you’. But when I saw you take the hit… and you took so long to get up again…_

_I guess that’s one of the risks of the job. One of the reasons why I run around in a reinforced gold-titanium suit of armour; not spangly lycra like_ some _people._

_Hey that’s a breaking-edge, precision formulated, armoured kevlar-lycra blend!_

_Yeah, thanks to yours truly. Without me, you’d still be running around in nothing more protective than tights and a onesie._

_Ah, so you changed the fabric but not the fit?_

_Well you seem to enjoy showing off so much…_

Fix sad!TON-E and sad!STE-V: success

_Hey, the others ordered post-mission Thai but I wasn’t really interested, so… wanna go get pizza?_

_You know what? Sure._

Fix pining!TON-E and pining!STE-V: TBD

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't really come through in the final version, but the mental image I'm working off in this fic is DUM-E 'delivering' Steve to Tony by carrying him in by the collar.


End file.
